Honeycomb structures are used, for example, as the core structure of a sandwich-type lightweight construction component. The honeycomb structures are joined in a laminating process to covering skins or covering layers so that a semi-finished product is available for a lightweight and nevertheless stable component. In the case of correspondingly pre-fabricated honeycomb structures and correspondingly cut covering layers, the finished component may also be produced directly in place of a semi-finished product. However, it has been found that resin from the covering layer material often becomes introduced into the honeycomb openings during the subsequent laminating process, which has a disadvantageous effect on the production process, for example, because the component is rejected in the event of an excessively great accumulation of resin or matrix material inside the honeycomb cavities or insufficient resin in the covering layers.